Crossing the Rubicon and Other Drabbles
by Rogen80
Summary: A compilation of various and assorted "drabbles" of about 100-300 words each. Stories are totally independent and unrelated, but are mostly about Tali X M!Shepard romance. Rated T for suggestive themes.
1. Crossing the Rubicon

**A/N: A "drabble" is an extremely short work of fiction, typically around 100 words. **

**"Crossing the Rubicon" was a drabble that I wrote for the Jan. 29th INSANITY ROUND on _LiveJournal_. **

**I have since expanded the story to include other drabbles. So, each "chapter" ****will be totally unconnected with each other. Also, every story will assume a M!Shepard and Tali pairing, unless otherwise specified. I have no problems with other pairings, but [Tali X Shepard] is simply my "default". **

**I hope that you all find this worthwhile, amusing, and/or enjoyable!**

**If you see anything you really like, and would like expanded, shoot me a Private Message!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Crossing the Rubicon"<strong>

**Written for the January 29th, 2014 INSANITY ROUND on _LiveJournal_**

**Prompt: "Point of no return"**

* * *

><p>Tali entered the elevator and proceeded to nervously bounce on her toes. For the hundredth time that day, she went over the plan in her head.<p>

"I just have to go in there and tell him I'm ready. Simple," she whispered to herself. Summoning up every last ounce of courage, she pressed the indicator for Deck 1. Her stomach lurched, and not from the elevator's ascent.

"Keelah, Tali – get your head on straight! I'm ready for this! I've taken the best immunobosters, anti-biotics, and even that disgusting sludge Mordin called an _herbal supplement_! Oh ancestors, if you can hear me… please, make this work!"

The elevator stopped as it reached its destination. Tali tentatively stepped out and approached the door to the captain's quarters. This was her big moment. She was about to show her face to the man she's had a crush on for over two years. Not only show her face, but feel his skin on hers. Maybe even go further than that…

This train of thought caused her to blush furiously and her nervousness returned, making her hesitate at the door for a moment. This truly was the point of no return. Does she dare cross the Rubicon and change her life forever?

She sighed deeply, opened the door, and approached her captain. Her lover.

And it was totally worth it.


	2. I love you, Grunt

**A/N: Decided to include other drabble into this "story". It feels a bit cheap to "publish" drabble on its own (since it's so short). For more details about this "story", please see the author's note in chapter 1. Thank you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Written for the January 29th, 2014 "INSANITY ROUND" on LiveJournal<strong>

**Prompt: "I Love you, Grunt."**

* * *

><p>20 minutes of this. Jacob was normally cool under fire, but this was bull-shit. 20 minutes of non-stop fire.<p>

_How many damn Collectors are there? _He kept firing. Biotics were a no-go... he was too exhausted. Indeed, the whole assault on the Collector Base had been extremely taxing. Sure, they were saving the galaxy, but Jacob couldn't _wait_ for this to be over. Shepard, Thane, and Tali went off to plant the bomb, so he and the rest of the team had been holding the line for 20 minutes now.

Just then, a Collector Guardian flanked him. Jacob fired, but it did little more than weaken its barrier.

Out of thermal clips.

Right when Jacob thought he was about to meet his Maker, he heard the rumble of a massive Krogan charge. "I AM KROGAN!" Grunt shouted, ramming the mutated Prothean and smashing him like a bug. Grunt gave Jacob a toothy grin, and stormed off.

"I love you, Grunt." Jacob sputtered gleefully, just having been saved by the behemoth.


	3. Obvious in Hindsight

**A/N: More "drabble". Shepard and Tali right after reclaiming Rannoch**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written for the January 29th, 2014 "INSANITY ROUND" on LiveJournal<strong>

**Prompt: Obvious in Hindsight**

* * *

><p>"But right now... right now, I have this." Tali takes off her mask and peers across the beautiful canyon on the cliffs of Rannoch. Shepard walks up to her and she turns to him. Without warning, Tali leaps onto her captain, who catches her in an embrace. They promptly lock into a passionate kiss.<p>

After a few moments, their lips disengage and they stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"Keelah, Shepard... Who would have thought I'd be standing on the Homeworld? Rannoch, our _Homeworld!_ I can't thank you enough for talking sense into the other admirals."

"Will they be able to get along with the Geth?" Shepard asked. "300 years of history is hard to over-write."

"I know, but I think we'll be okay. The Geth never really wanted to fight us. I guess it's obvious in hindsight, but it's hard to see straight in the middle of a war... but you made my dream – the dream of my entire race, a possibility. I owe you a debt I can _never_ repay!"

"You don't owe me anything, Tali. Holding you in my arms is the only thing I could ever want. I love you."

She beamed at him. "Sweet-talker," she murmured. With that, their lips reconnected – the second kiss on Rannoch in almost three hundred years.


	4. Does this stuff have side effects?

**A/N: Here's a fun little piece. Just where did Tali get that herbal supplement?**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written for the February 5th, 2014 "Insanity Round" on LiveJournal<strong>

**Prompt: "Does this stuff have side effects?"**

* * *

><p>"Does this stuff have side effects?" Tali asked Mordin, holding a vial of green liquid aloft.<p>

"No! Perfectly safe! Wait. Quarians have two kidneys. *Inhale* May cause you to have to urinate more frequently," he concluded.

"That's it? Please Mordin, this is serious!"

"Yes, certain. Herbal supplement from plants native to Rannoch. Safe for you to use. Still advise against mating with Shepard. Too many unknown variables. Risk higher than reward."

"I know the risks!" Tali shot back. "I want to do this. I want to share myself with him, and _nothing_ you say is going to change my mind."

"Of course. Simply giving advice as doctor. But mammals let hormones do the talking. Ignore logic. Very interesting. *Inhale* Maybe write a book on it." Mordin smiled. "You and Shepard might get a chapter."

Tali put both hands on her visor in embarrassment. "Keelah! _Please_ tell me you're joking."

"Change names of course. Doctor-patient confidentiality. Had same talk with Shepard. Would never _dream_ of mockery." Mordin's wide grin belied his last statement and Tali thought it best to egress as soon as possible. It was mortifying enough without the doctor starting to make smug comments.

"Right, well… ah, thanks for… the stuff," Tali said as she walked out of the room, rather quickly.

"Don't forget to get Shepard to self-sterilize!" Mordin yelled after her.


	5. Tali's First Valentine

**A/N: Just a little Valentine's Day drabble for you all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tali's First Valentine<strong>

* * *

><p>Tali had just finished her breakfast. It wasn't particularly enjoyable, as it was the same bland nutrient paste she has eaten virtually every day of her life.<p>

Sighing, she entered the elevator, pressed the indicator for Deck 4, and mentally prepared for the day. Tali exited the elevator and walked into the Engine room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spied a red heart-shaped parcel on her work station.

"Looks like ya got yerself an admirer, Tali. Wonder who it could be?" Ken teased with a large grin on his face.

Gabby was smiling as well. "Go on Tali, open it!" She said with genuine enthusiasm.

Tali walked up and examined the box. The tag simply said: _To Tali_. She shrugged, and unwrapped the box.

Tali let out a tiny squeal of delight when she saw the contents. Inside was a box of the finest Turian chocolate credits could buy. She beamed under her mask, thinking about the trouble her lover went through to get this for her.

There was also a note inside. It read:

_Tali, _

_I just want you to know that you are so special to me. You complete me.  
>Without you, I would be lost and broken in so many ways.<br>Thank you for seeing past _my_ mask, and giving me a chance.  
>I love you with all of my heart.<em>

_Forever yours, _

_John_

Just as tears began welling up in her eyes, Tali heard Shepard approach her from behind. She turned around and rushed into his embrace.

It was a day that she would remember forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day! <strong>


	6. Never Alone

**A/N: Takes place approximately 6 months before the Reaper invasion. **

* * *

><p><strong>Never Alone<strong>

* * *

><p>"Approaching the LZ, Commander," intoned the shuttle pilot, breaking the prolonged silence that hung over the duration of the ride.<p>

Shepard looked out the window and noticed a Colonel and about 6 men standing in formation behind him. They were armed.

_Earth... it's been years since I've been here_, Shepard mused.

"What are they going to do to you?" inquired a very worried Tali'Zorah, the _Normandy's_ chief engineer.

"I'm not sure. Hackett just told me to be return 'with my dress blues on' when the time came. I suspect they are ready put me on trial for the Alpha Relay Incident." He said this with no evident irritation in his voice. Shepard was surprisingly calm, either resigned to his fate or simply keeping his emotions in check.

Tali, on the other hand, was starting to get angry. Seeing her captain and lover being treated unjustly did not sit well with her at all. "But that _wasn't _your fault! Didn't they read the report? What were you supposed to do, _let_ the Reapers invade?"

"I don't know anymore," he responded and let out a deep sigh. "Everyone is too focused on their individual affairs and politics. No one wants to see the big picture. I just... I feel like I'm alone in this."

"No, John. You're never alone. I'm here for you. Always."

Tali pulled him into an embrace, and the two remained in each other's arms until the shuttle landed.


	7. Omni-toooo

**A/N: Quick drabble set after the Party in the Citadel: DLC. Spoilers follow!**

** Never understood why Shepard says "Remind me to talk to Jack in the morning" about Tali's Tattoo, but never actually says anything about it the next morning. This is my attempt to fix that! I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Jack, we need to talk."<p>

Jack was doing her pull-ups on the bar in the work-out room of Shepard's apartment. It was the morning after an intense party rife with drunken revelry. Yet, Jack seemed unaffected by any sort of hang-over.

"What about?" She grunted.

"Tali's tattoo," he said bluntly. He was in no mood to be overly courteous with the biotic.

"Yeah? What'd ya think? Guessing by the noise coming from your room last night, I bet you got a good look at the tat." She smirked devilishly as Shepard blushed slightly. But he maintained his composure.

"Indeed." His tone was stern, and revealed no intention of backing down. "She mentioned that you gave it to her. And I, for one, do _not_ appreciate you exploiting - "

"Woah! Hey, _she_ was the one who wanted to be all 'hard-core' for her human boyfriend. Don't blame me for helping a sister out," Jack huffed.

"Fine. But now that she's thinking clearly, she wants it gone. Any ideas?"

"Pfft! You really are clueless when it comes to ink, aren't you 'Mr. Boyscout'?" Seeing Shepard's unamused expression, Jack continued. "Look. A real tattoo would've killed her. She's a quarian; the ink would've sent her into an allergic shock, or whatever. So, I gave her an omni-tattoo. Totally temporary – no needles, no mess. Just peel it off; the hologram will shut off automatically once it's removed."

"Got it. Never again, okay?" Shepard began to walk off, but Jack called out to stop him.

"Hey, Shepard. I just want you to know that I would never do anything to harm Tali – or make her do anything she'd regret. Got me?"

"I do," he said with a nod. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah... we're all 'one big happy family' and all that shit. Smell ya later, Shep."

With that, Shepard walked back up the stairs to check on his poor quarian girlfriend, who was suffering an acute case of veisalgia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Veisalgia -<strong>_ Medical term for a "hang-over".


End file.
